The Shared Pain of A Cursed Life
by Narutofire77
Summary: /DONT OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY/ what if Naruto was not the only person to have a demon sealed inside of them what if the kyuubi attacked konoha with Nibi and the Nibi was sealed inside non other than Hinata diffrent teams NaruXHina also lots of fluff
1. PROLOGUE

Hey this is my first story so be good on me and don't flame it plz to let you know this chapter will not have any real dialog till near the end of the story because this is only a prologue I'm only telling what happened but when I get into the real chapters there will be more dialog

I DON'T OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY

**DEMON/INNER SELF TALKING**

_'THINKING'_

"NORMAL TALKING"

THE TALE OF TWO JINCHUURIKI

**PROLOGUE**

It was a peaceful day in Konoha until a massive amount of killer intent was released all over Konoha. Nor was it one type of killer intent but there were two. The villager were scared of what could release so much killer intent so they ran to their houses hoping that whatever it was would leave them alone but they were wrong.

One of the two was the famous kyuubi no kitsune with nine tails flailing around behind him. And he was out for Blood because of a certain snake killing his kit. He let out a loud cry that sent a warning to the whole village and to a certain blonde Hokage and a certain clan leader.

Next to the kyuubi was his mate Nibi the two tailed cat with her two tails flailing behind her as well she was out for blood for the same reason as the kyuubi She to let out a roar but sounded more like a cat sound than a wild animal.

When the village heard the two biju (Sp?) The Yondaime Hokage had just met up with his old friend and teammate Hiashi. Both were expecting to be fathers soon. Arashi knew his child was to be a son and Hiashi knew he was going to have a daughter. But none of them expected to have both their children be born on the same day on a day like this. The day the kyuubi and the Nibi attacked.

When they got word that both their wives were in labor they were happy that today was the day, shocked that both children were born on the same day, and sad the kyuubi and the Nibi attacked on a day like today. But they both knew that they would have to sacrifice something to protect their children and wives but when Arashi went to go see his child and wife he got word that his wife died giving birth to his son and was told that she would like to name him Naruto. Arashi agreed and went to go see his son.

A couple hours later Hiashi came out of the room holding a baby girl. Arashi asked what her name was and he said "Hinata". Hiashi then asked how Arashi wife is doing but saw that he was in tears so he said he didn't have to answer. Arashi knowing that he cannot dwell on his wife death and must protect the village. Right then an Anbu came up to him and said "Hokage-sama we need you the two demons are almost in the village". Right then Arashi had an idea but it would have to sacrifice his life he went up to Hiashi and asked "Hiashi my dear friend I would like to ask you if I could use your child as a container to seal the Nibi into her? For I have chosen to seal the kyuubi into my very own soon but this will sacrifice my own life in order to do it. But I also will ask the sandiame to have them recognized as heroes that saved this village". Hiashi thought for a moment and then said "Arashi-San I would be an honor for you to use my daughter to save our village." Saying it with a smile on his face "But what of your son he will have no were to live?" asked the concerned hyuuga (SP?). Right then Arashi asked him "Hiashi-San that is where you come in I am asking you to let your son live in your clan house but do not adopt him as a hyuuga or give him the byuakugan for I wish for the kazama name to be continued but for now use his mother's maiden name Uzumaki (SP?). Do not tell him who his father for if his father is for if he is anything like me he will brag about it the only people who you can tell is the 3rd Hokage, the Hyuuga council because I know they will not let Naruto in without a good reason, and the Konoha council and that is it do you have my word my dear friend?" Hiashi only responded with a nod and then Arashi summoned Gambunta the chief frog got on his head with two children.

(I will not go into depth with the sealing's because you should already know what happened but now there just two demons instead of one)(Not referring to the Hinata or Naruto)

After the fighting and finding the two infants with new seals on there their stomachs. The sandiame presented the two as the village saviors with Hiashi behind them with a smile but what happened next was not what they expected. Before them they heard screams of "kill them while their weak" or "Kill the demons" this made Hiashi and the sandiame sad and angry that the village saw the two that way. Hiashi then told the sandiame everything Arashi had told him. The sandiame then gave a nod to take them then he said "take care of both those children by the looks of it they will have a difficult life ahead of them. Hiashi only gave a nod and left with both children.

Ok well what do you guys think tell me but remember this is my first story and I'm not a good writer but I'm hoping to have the next chapter up in the next week or two sorry there wasn't much dialog in this chapter but there will be more in the next one it will be a time skip of about 4-6 years and they will be treated the same way Naruto was treated when he was the only one that had a demon sealed inside of him but they will go through it together. Please tell me if you have any ideas because that would be great.


	2. The Truth

Yo sorry I didn't hit my dead line of when the chapter was to come out I hit a huge writers block on a part in the story Yea after I wrote the last chapter for a couple hours I had a writer's block. If and here are some of my answers to one of my reviews. Also I love to get ideas from you guys it would be nice I love a good idea from anyone. Also to Kami's Servant thanks for supporting me the reason for what I said last chapter was because I didn't know how this story would go but seeing as how some people liked it I'm a lot more at ease on what I write so thanks.

xXFRO-BROXx you said you wanted to give him a weapon what kind and if I do he pry won't get until much farther into the story pry not until he is 15-16 after the time skip which pry won't be for 10-15 chapters

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Normal Talking"

**"****Demon talking****"**

_'Normal thinking'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE TAIL OF TWO JINCHUURKI

Chapter 1

The Truth Revealed

(5 years after the attack)

It was night time and two children could be heard crying as they tried to run from a mob out to kill them. The crowd was led by a former jonin that had lost everything in the kyuubi/Nibi attack. The jonin's name was Kenshi. Kenshi was a well built man wearing black clothing to mourn the loss of his family. After chasing after the two children the crowd lost them but the Kenshi said "split up they couldn't have gotten far". The crowd split and all of a sudden someone said "I found the demons" with venom in his voice.

There sat two children next to each other crying as they hugged each other. The two were scared because they had no clue as of why they were about to be beat and they couldn't do nothing. On the left sat Naruto Uzumaki a small boy who had three whisker marks on each side of his cheeks wearing an orange kimono. Next to Naruto sat Hinata Hyuuga with two whisker marks n each side of her cheeks and wearing a purple kimono. When the crowd started to attack the children let out a blood curdling scream that could make the strongest man quiver in fear. The two said simultaneously "Why what did we ever do to deserve this". Kenshi replied in a venom like tone "You took everything from us our homes, families and now you demon DIE!!!" right as he said that he plunged two kunai one in Naruto the other in Hinata. Then both children fell unconscious. The crowd left thinking they finished the two lives of the demon but they were wrong.

(In Naruto mind)

Naruto woke up in a tunnel that seemed like a dark creepy sewer. He then heard a voice that said "**Come closer**** Kit I want to meet you"**. Naruto was afraid to come closer because he thought it was someone that would hurt him the voice as if reading his mind said **"come kit I do not wish to hurt you in fact I want to help you". **Naruto that time trusted the voice and followed the voice the location it was coming from. What Naruto saw was a huge cage with the kanji for seal on it. Naruto then asked "may I know who I am talking to". Right as he said that he saw two big red eyes that could make the strongest shinobi cower. Naruto then fell backwards cowering in fear of what the eyes could do. The voice then said "**Calm down kit I am only here to talk to you for I am the nine tailed fox kyuubi." **Naruto then replied in confusion and fear "that's impossible the kyuubi was killed along with the Nibi by the fourth." The kyuubi laughed amused at what the blonde had said. **"****Sorry**** kit but you were told ****wrong;**** for I was sealed in a baby kit that kit would be you little one". **Naruto took a minute to take in the information he then thought 'if the kyuubi was sealed inside me then who was the Nibi sealed in?' the kyuubi as if reading his mind said **"my mate Nibi was sealed into your friend Hinata."**

(In Hinata mind)

Hinata then woke up in cave filled with she then got up and walked around in the cave for what seemed like hours she was then scared when a voice was heard** "come kitten I would like to see you." **Hinata then came to a huge room with a cage on the other side of the cave with the kanji for seal. Hinata then asked "excuse me but who are you". The voice then said **"hello kitten I am the Nibi sealed in you at birth me as so my mate kyuubi and have been able to talk to each other with our mind and we are deeply sorry for what we have caused you and the boy". **Hinata then asked "who do you mean by boy who is the container of the kyuubi?" The Nibi the replied **"I see we are curious but my mate was sealed into the boy you call friend I ****believe**** his name was Naruto." **Hinata then said "So that is why we have been treated so bad it's because we have you guys in us. **"Yes kitten we have seen your life ever ****since**** we were sealed in you and we are very sorry" the ****Nibi**** says with sadness in her voice. **Hinata then had a strange feeling in her head a feeling of her waking up the Nibi then said **"good bye kitten for ****know for we will see each other in the future also stay with the blonde boy for you will need to stay together in order to survive". **Hinata then replied "thank you Nibi I hope to see you later".

Hinata's then went black she woke up in the hospital same as Naruto she saw Naruto talking with the third she then went into detail on who she talked to while asleep same as Naruto. The third was sad seeing them learn of who they contain but then was shocked and said "YOU CAN TALK WITH THEM"! The two then jumped because they have never seen the third act this way and they replied simply "Yes". The third then sighed and said "I'm sorry I kept this secret from you two but I thought if you knew you would feel alone but seeing what happened it has brought you two closer" he said with a smile. This made the two blush which did not go missing by the third he then thought 'because you two will really need each other in the future for I have no clue how to tell this to the council'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi well there is the first chapter I am really sorry on how long this took I was stumped on what Hinata should talk about with the Nibi so I just winged it and I mean WINGED it I made that whole part up well I hope you liked it plz leave reviews I would love to see what you think well by


	3. Planned wedding, Graduation

Hey people well here is the third chapter of the story when you read this chapter I know I may have rushed some things or maybe even skipped some but bare with me I will try to explain what happened in later chapters so thanks for read and enjoy this chapter

Ok people i just edited the part were naruto takes the test u guys just pointed out a small error and me being me had to fix it so there its fixed oh and dragon sorry for the PM i thought you were talking about naruto using shadow i feel real dumb for sending that to you i dint check and just jumped to conclusions sorry

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

Planed wedding, and graduation

"Normal talking"

**"Demon/Jutsu"**

_FlashBack_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Hinata were walking down the streets of Konoha happy as they ever can be.

"I can't believe it" said Naruto in his hyperactive mood

"Me either Naruto-kun" Hinata replied

Reason they were so happy was because they had just found out that they were going to marry each other when they came of age

/FLASHBACK/

_"Naruto? Hinata? Do you know why I have called you into my office today" Hiashi said with a smile on his face._

_"No" was the answer that came from both Hinata and Naruto looking at Hiashi with confused looks wondering what he could possibly want._

_"Well for the past couple of years ever since the day you learned of the demons inside of you I have noticed that you two have gotten much closer than seeing each other as just friends" Hiashi said as is assumption was confirmed as his daugh__ter and Naruto both turned red._

_"so when you come of age you will marry each other, from now on you will spend as much time with each other as possible, that even means sleeping together" He said as he saw his daughter faint and Naruto turn completely different from of red never known to man._

/FLASHBACK END/

That was yesterday and they were so happy that they get to spend the rest of their lives with each other. They the stopped in the middle of the street looking at each other with love in their eyes.

"I love you" said Naruto as he drew her into a passion filled kiss

"I love you too Naruto-kun" Hinata replied as she drew him into another kiss and ravished his lips with her own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they reached the academy they were both very nervous. Today was the day of the genin exam

"A-are you nervous as me Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked with a little stutter

"Yes Hina-Chan I am but now that I know the shadow clone jutsu I know well pass together" Naruto replied drawing her in closer with his arm and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Ok Naru-kun lets do this I know we can do it together" Hinata boasted as they both reached for the door of their class and open it.

When they opened the door they saw the whole class looking at them, then they went back to what they were doing. The girls were fawning over Uchiha Sasuke, Shikamaru was sleeping and Choji was stuffing his face with chips, and Sasuke was brooding.

"Hey Naru-kun you think anyone else is nervous about the test" Hinata asked out of the blue

"Of course Hina-chan they usually are the only one who pry isn't nervous is Sasuke-teme and that's because he is an arrogant prick

Hinata only giggled as did Naruto as she and her fiancé made fun of Sasuke. But Sakura must of heard him came over and started blabbing her big banshee mouth.

"What are you laughing about you loser" Sakura said in a rather bitchy voice.

When Hinata heard what Sakura had said she stepped in right then and there

"**Who**** are you to call Naruto-kun a loser**" Hinata shot back adding a bit of the Nibis chakra to her voice

"I am and what are you gonna do about it" Sakura said as she looked back at her friends smiling but when she looked back

**SLAP!!!**

Sakura sat there mortified never in her life would she have thought she would be slapped the shyest girl in Konoha.

"Don't you ever call Naruto-kun a loser cause to him you are nothing but a bug under a log and if you do I will hunt you down myself and **kill** you" Hinata spat with rage

"QUIET" some voice said with anger

Everyone then looked to see were the voice came from and when they did they saw Iruka with a gigantic head

"Hinata, Naruto, Sakura sit down and stop fighting or ill make you clean the whole academy do you understand" Iruka asked mad as ever.

"Hai, Iruka-Sensei" came out of all three of their mouths.

"Good now that I have all of you kids attention we will start the genin exam first up Hinata Hyyuga"

A couple of minutes later Hinata came out with a leaf hiatae. She had a smile on her face and ran to Naruto

"Congratz Hina-chan on passing now all I have to do is pass" Naruto said with excitement

Hinata then gave him a chaste kiss calming him down and said "good luck Naruto I know you can do it"

"Thanks Hina-chan" Naruto replied and returned the kiss

They continued talking and kissing as the rest of the class passed or failed most passing when his name was called

"Naruto Uzumaki please come here" Iruka called to him

Naruto then stood up and started walking towards the testing room sweating his guts out when he got their he stood in front of Iruka and Mizuki.

"Iruka whats the point of this we already know he is going to fail" Mizuki said rather confident he was going to fail.

"You don't know that Mizuki now Naruto you need to do three perfect clones" Iruka told him

"Kay Iruka-sensei are you ready?" Naruto asked ready to prove Mizuki wrong

Iruka only nodded and watched him. Naruto then made a cross with his fingers

"**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!!" **yelled Naruto as a cloud of smoke filled the air when the smoke cleared what they saw shocked them there stood fifty Narutos and to say Iruka and Mizuki was stunned was an understatement.

Iruka just smiled "congratulations Naruto you passed wear this Hiatae with pride" Iruka said as he handed him the headband.

Naruto then came out of the room with a leaf headband tied around his head. He then ran to Hinata and hugged her.

"Congratulations to everyone who passed you are now leaf shinobi now come back tomorrow to find out your teams" Iruka said with a smile.

Naruto then left with Hinata hand in hand then Hinata decided to speak up

"You think well be put on the same teams?" she asked with a little hope

"I don't know Hina-chan I hope, maybe with your dad in a high position on the council maybe he'll ask for us to be put on the same team just maybe" Naruto said as he drew her closer to him and kissed her passionately as she returned the kiss with equal passion.

"I hope so Naru-kun" Hinata said with a daze in her voice as they walked home

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YAY I GOT TO DO SOME SASUKE/SAKURA BASHING YAY ME

Ok there is the seconed chapter I hoped you liked it. I know I did rush the romance part of this story but try to bare with me ok. As you can tell it is still the same size if not a little longer but I am trying real hard to make it longer and it is a little bit more organized to suit the readers also thanks for the ideas but as you can see I really didn't use them but thanks. Now time for teams I have already decide that Naruto and Hinata are going to be on the same teams but I need a third member and a sensei for them I don't care who but I'm lean toward Kurenai as their sensei please tell ill find out ill see what you guys say but the decision in the end is my choice so don't get upset at my choice thanks Ja Ne!!


	4. The Teams and the Test

Alright this is an accomplishment for me two chapters with in two month's I'm giving my self a pat on the back right now I like when I can get a chapter out sooner than I expected. But yea anyway chapters should be coming out quicker now because I'm pretty much following the story line with my own twist but I'm liking were this is going so I hope you guys do to and thanks for the reviews and on with the story

Also this chapter is longer than any other chapter because I did not want to make a separate chapter for the test to officially become genin so yeah plus I wrote this chapter in pencil instead of pen so my 5 pages of pen on paper is pry now 2-3 pages in pencil so enjoy (Throws confetti) you might from now on be getting longer chapters

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3

The Teams and the Test

"Normal Talking"

'_Thinking/Flashback '_

"**Demon talking/Jutsu"**

'_**Demon thinking'**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Hinata were once again on their way back to the academy hand in hand. But not as student's shinobi, about to find out what teams they will be on.

"Oh Naruto-Kun I really hope we'll be put on the same teams" Hinata said with hope in her voice

"Me to Hina-chan I want to be on the same team as you just the same" Naruto replied as he held on to her hand and squeezed it

When they reached the academy they took their seats wait for Iruka to arrive. While they were talking someone's head was planning. This person had bubble gum hair and a big forehead.



Sakura wanted to get back at Hinata for what she had done to her. So she had a plan she would take a water balloon and throw it right at her.

'_This is what you get for embarrassing me you dark blue haired bitch'_ Thought Sakura as she started to walk up to Hinata

Right when she got to Hinata she called her name and threw the balloon. What she saw next was Hinata with a very wet shirt.

"That's what you get for hitting me you Bitch" Sakura yelled

Now it was Naruto's turn to return the favor for Hinata standing up for him he got up ran over to Sakura and threw her against he wall and yelled

"You stupid arrogant Bitch why would you do such a stupid thing **right in front of me are you asking to be killed" **adding kyuubi's voice to his

Naruto was so angry he didn't care what other people thought he threw Sakura down and ran over to a crying Hinata and hugged her.

"Its ok Hina-Chan you can calm down now everything's gonna be alright" Naruto said as he comforted her

"I'm sorry Naruto-Kun that you had to take care of my own problems you must think I'm weak now" Hinata sobbed out

"Hinata why would you say that I never thought of you as weak, you are strong, Brave, and of course Beautiful" Naruto said as he hugged her and kissed her

Hinata was glad Naruto was not afraid to show his love for her in front of the class but now she was wet and had no way to dry off

"Thank you Naruto but now I'm all wet and have no clothes to change into" She said with a puppy dog face

"One minute I can take care of that" he said

Hinata had a look of confusion till she heard him yell

"**Fire Style: Clothes Drying Jutsu"**

Instantly her cloths were dried she looked up at him with wonder

"Naruto-Kun what kind of jutsu was that" she asked



"That's a jutsu I made just in case you are ever in that kind of situation if you want I can teach it to you" Naruto answered her

"That would be great Naru-Kun" she replied

Right then Iruka came in with a pad of paper with a list of name on it

"Ok people I need you to settle down now" Iruka said but no one listened to him

"HEY EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP" Iruka yelled with the appearance of him having a big head

Everyone instantly sat down and perked their ear up.

"Ok class today is the day you become official shinobi and will be put into your teams starting with team 7"

Iruka said with a smile

"Team Seven, sensei Hatake Kakashi, Sakura Hanuro, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kiba Inuzuka"

/Kiba's Reaction/

'_NO! I don't get to be on the same team as Hinata-chan, I swear on my life I will show her I am way better than that Naruto-Baka'_

/Sasuke's Reaction/

'_I don't care as long as they don't get in my way'_

/Sakura's Reaction/

'_Yay I get to be with Sasuke-kun and away from the bitch Hinata and that Naruto-Baka'_

/Real Time/

"Team 8, sensei Yuhi Kurenai, Shino Aburame, Naruto Uzumaki, and…………Hinata Hyuga"

/Naruto's Reaction/

'_Yay I get to be with my Hina-Hime"_

/Hinata's Reaction/

'_Yes I get to be with my Naru-kun and we got a sensei I would like to call a parent'_

/Shino's Reaction/



'_Ok a team I can relate to in time'_

/Back to real time/

"Team 10, Sensei Asuma Sarutobi, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi"

/Ino's Reaction/

'_NO I'm with lazy and fatty'_

/Shikamaru's Reaction/

'_Great what a drag o well I'm with Choji at least'_

/Choji's reaction/

'_O well I'm with Shikamaru at least'_

/Real World/

Once the teams were said and done Iruka up and left

"ok you guys will have to leave for lunch the jonin senseis wont be her till after" Iruka said with quickness

So that's what the teams did they went out for launch and then came back to the academy to find their jonin sensei. While they were waiting a jonin came in with a cigarette in his mouth followed by a woman with black hair and red eyes.

"Team 10 come with me, oh and team 7 get comfortable your sensei won't be here for a while" Said asuma as he left with his team

"Team 8 please come with me to the roof" Said the woman know as Kurenai as she disappeared in a swirl of leaves

Naruto and Hinata look at each other then did the same thing as Kurenai same with Shino but with bugs.

When all three of them got to the roof Kurenai was waiting for them

"Ok I would like you to tell me your likes dislikes your hobbies and dreams for the future" said Kurenai with a smile

"How about you show us Kurenai sensei" Hinata asked



"Ok, my name is Kurenai Yuhi I like using Genjutsu and talking with friends, I dislike people who read porn, and my dream for the future is to become the best genjutsu user in all of Konoha" Kurenai said almost in one breath

"Ok Hinata your up" said Kurenai

"Ok, My name is Hinata Hyuga I like Naruto-kun and love pressing flowers, I dislike anyone mistreating people for something they cant control, my dream is to be by Naruto-kun's side when he becomes Hokage" Said Hinata very confident

"Ok you're up Blondie" when she said that she swore she heard Hinata growl

"Names Naruto Uzumaki, I like Hinata-Chan and ramen, I hate people with pink hair and the wait to make ramen, my dream is to have Hinata by my side when I become hokage" Naruto said happily putting his arm around Hinata

Kurenai looked back and forth between the two then looked at Shino "looks like your up bug boy"

"Names Shino Aburame" Shino said

Everyone kept staring at him expecting him to say more but he didn't

'_Ok I got two love birds and silent bug boy just great I hope I can get this team to work out but I don't think that will be a problem'_ thought Kurenai as she looked over her potential team of wanna be genin

"Ok guys I want you to meet at training ground 77 so that we can take our test to see if you can be genin but to let you know there's a 66 chance you will fail" said Kurenai bluntly

"WHAT!? But I thought we are genin we took the exam" Yelled Naruto

"Actually not really that was just a test to see if you knew the basics to be a shinobi this test will see if you can handle it" Kurenai explained

So after everything was explained Naruto and Hinata went to go out to eat while Shino went to go prepare for tomorrow.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(So yeah this is were I was going to end it originally but I decided not to so you go two chapters in one)



The next day was pretty much the same for Naruto and Hinata but instead of going to the academy they were heading to the training ground holding hands and every once in a while giving each other a kiss.

"So Naru-kun what do you think the test will be" Asked Hinata

"I don't know Hinata but all I know is that we will pass this thing together" Naruto replied with happiness

"But since she is the genjutsu mistress It will pry deal with a genjutsu I have no clue"

When they arrived at the training ground they saw Shino waiting for them. About ten minutes later Kurenai showed up

"Ok team looks like you guys are ready to take the test" Kurenai said as she took out two bells

"You guys have to retrieve these bells if you don't then you fail and get sent back to the academy" Kurenai explained

"But sensei there is only two bells that means only two of us pass and the one who doesn't get sent back?" Asked a confused Hinata

"Correct you have till noon to get the bells. BEGIN" yelled Kurenai

Right then all three genin ran into the forest.

"Ok I already figured out this test its simple we have to work as a team" Said Naruto a matter of factly

"How did you figure that out Naru-kun" Hinata asked

"Oh that's easy I watched Kakashi give this test before hand when I was little" Naruto replied with a cheesy grin

Right then both of the other genin's face faltered with an anime sweat behind them

"Ok since this is dealt with team work shino your smart you have to have a plan" Naruto asked

"I have a few" Replied Shino with a smirk

"Great Shino ok what is the plan" Naruto yelled

"Ok here it is I need you guys to distract Kurenai-sensei while I use my bugs ok" Shino said as he watched the other to reply with a nod



"Ok let's get going Naruto-kun" Hinata said with quickness

"Right, alright shino see you when we are official genin ok" he said

Shino only nodded as Naruto jumped away

A minute later Naruto and Hinata landed in a bush were Kurenai was waiting

"Ok Hinata-Chan is you ready?" asked Naruto

"As ready as ill ever be" Hinata replied giving him a kiss before they went

Kurenai was waiting when she saw a kunai come flying at her

"Its about time you guys got here I've been watching you guys play kissy face just know" Kurenai said

Right then Naruto and Hinata landed right in front of her ready to fight.

"Is Kurenai sensei jealous or angry that I'm kissing my Fiancé?" Hinata shot at her

"No but its not real smart showing your love the enemy could use that to there advantage" Replied Kurenai

"I would like to se them try" Yelled both Naruto and Hinata

Right then they jumped at Kurenai throwing punches left and right but it just wasn't working out they tried everything but it just wouldn't work. But what Kurenai didn't notice was a swarm of bugs come up behind her and snatch the bells while she was fighting Naruto and Hinata. They went on for a half an hour until they heard a bell ring Kurenai then stopped

"Ok the test is done look like you fail" Kurenai said

"Actually you might want to check your belt" Hinata said

Kurenai looked down and saw the bells were gone

"But how?" asked Kurenai

"That I can explain" Shino said tossing one of the bells to Hinata

"I grabbed the bells when you distracted by both Naruto and Hinata with my bugs" Shino explained

"Ok it looks like you got the concept of this exercise, Team work well congratulations team 8 will start duties tomorrow" Kurenai said with a smile



Hinata and Naruto then hugged each other and kissed Kurenai then yelled "Not in front of us get a room why don't ya" She yelled

"Will do" yelled Naruto as he wrapped an arm around Hinata and disappeared in a swirl of leaves

'_man those two are gonna be big pain, but still at least they love each other, Naruto you better take good care of her or ill hunt you down my self' _Kurenai thought

"Uh-hum" shino made the noise then Kurenai turned around

"Oh shino I completely forgot about you" Kurenai said

"How could you forget about a team mate" Shino said sulking

"Oh great he's sulking" Kurenai said with an anime sweat drop behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok there's my 3rd chapter and Oh my god kill me over 2000 words it's a mile stone for me but this should be longer chapters from now on I hope but this is pry my best chapter I think so far and I really hope you enjoyed it and I hope to get some pretty good reviews from my readers the next chapter wont be out for a while because I had more time to write it but the next one I wont have as much time I don't know yet because of school and all until next time Ja ne!


	5. Wave Mission Enter Zabuza

Hello fellow reader this is Narutofan079 and I have come back. After this chapter is off the top of my head so I hope you like it but I've been rather busy and have not have time to update this story so don't expect an update for a while but I thank you for your support and hope you like it thank you and now on with the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Tail of Two Jinchuuriki**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Normal talk"

"_Normal thoughts"_

"**Demon talking"**

"_**Demon thoughts"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4

Wave Mission Enter Zabuza

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a normal day for our two love struck genins Hinata and Naruto as they walked through the park holding hands.

"Isn't a wonderful day Naru-Kun" asked hinata as she leaned her head on his shoulder

"Yes it is hinata as long as I have you by my side" he said pulling her closer to him

Then out of nowhere an anbu black ops appeared in front of them

"Hokage-sama requests your presence in his office" the anbu said

"Hai" they both replied and dashed off towards the hokages building

When they reached the office they saw a distraught hokage, a stoic shino and upset Kurenai.

"HOW CAN KAKASHI BE SO CARELESS LIKE THAT!? HE SHOULD OF KNOWN WHEN THOSE NINJA ATTACKED THAT HE SHOULD HAVE COME BACK BUT NOOOO HIM AND HIS BIG EGO JUST HAD TO GO ON!" yelled an angry Kurenai.

"Now now Kurenai I'm pretty sure he had a good reason" said the hokage

"OH HE BETTER! Endangering those genin without concern for the team." Said Kurenai

While Kurenai was ranting on about kakashi being careless naruto, hinata, and shino took the liberty of seeing what the mission was.

"Your mission is to go and back up team 7 on the mission to wave now they just set up camp near where they ran into those two ninja and should run into them by sunup the next day this is an A rank mission so be extremely careful got that" asked the hokage

"HAI" they all chimed as they dashed back home to get their supplies for the mission.

"So you think this mission will be hard" asked a nervous hinata

"No way with kakashi and Kurenai-Sensei this mission will be a breeze no sweat" naruto reassured her

"Thank you naruto-kun for the confidence boost I was a little scared" hinata admitted

"Hey what their to be scared about we have two demons that would bail us out at a moment's notice if we even got in trouble and trust me they won't let us die that easily we should know" he said with a sad face

"Hai your right they would help us wouldn't they" she smiled as she hugged him and kissed him

When the two got to the Hyuuga manor they got their gear and headed towards the gate praying to Kami that they would make this mission out alive when they got to the gate they saw Kurenai waiting for them with shino

"Are you guys ready" she asked with a little worry

"Hai" they all said in unison

Then they were off to go get Team 7 out of trouble and save their butts without endangering themselves while back at the hokage building a kage was praying

"_Please Kami bring them back safe and sound I don't want to lose those two this place wouldn't be the same without them" _the old man thought with a laugh

XXXX

Back with team 8

XXXX

"Why do we have to go save that teams butt sure kakashi is ok but the rest of that team is just crazy we have an emo revengeful sasuke, and a bitchy sasuke fan girl named sakura." Explained naruto

"Don't forget a perverted dog freak named kiba" hinata added hinata

"Perverted!!!" yelled naruto "What did he do to you" he asked

"I caught him peeping on me in the bathes one night he got away before o could get him though but I'll get him when we run into him at the camp ground" explained hinata

"So will I when I get a hold of him I'm the only one who can look at you that way not him" yelled naruto

"Yes my body is only for you and you only Naru-kun" she said as she hugged and kissed him

"Jeeze get a room you loser" said a all to familiar voice of sasuke

"Yea you tell him sasuke that's right" Said the annoying banshee of hell sakura

"HINA-CHAN you came back to me" Kiba said s he came in colliding with a fist belonging to hinata.

"THAT'S FOR PEEPING ON ME YOU JACKASS" hinata yelled (OHH FIESTY ISNT SHE)

"Kakashi you better hold me back before your short one student cause I'm about to kill him" naruto said

"Why" he asked

"Because I heard the little perv peeped on my Hina-Chan now let me at him let me at him" naruto said as he was held back by Kurenai

"Now naruto I understand your reason to kill kiba" she said "but we must work together to finish this mission which kakashi why did you continue"

Kakashi give a half hearted laugh and point at the genin next to him

"They wanted to continue so we went on the only thing we know now is that Tazuna here lied and couldn't afford a higher mission because of their cities poor economy" he explained

"Yea and we were doing fine without you guys" said sasuke

"HEY SHUTUP THIS IS BY ORDER OF THE HOKAGE SO SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN YOU EMO!" yelled an angry naruto

"Hey don't yell at sasuke-kun like that" sakura yelled

"YOU SHUT UP TO YOU UNAPPRECIATIVE WHORE" Hinata yelled

After that everything settled down and team 8 and 7 got everything straightened out with some disagreements that were soon shot down by Kurenai and kakashi

When both teams with Tazuna were about to get to wave they ran into this strange mist that was blocking sight they then heard a noise and saw a white rabbit that then ran away then kakashi heard some thing

"GET DOWN" he yelled as he pushed down Kurenai and a few others saving their life as a giant sword came flying over head.

"Well hello Kakashi, oh and as I can see Kurenai has joined you as well heh heh heh this will be fun" the voice said

"Who is that" asked Hinata

And only one word came out of kakashi's mouth as a Nin came down on the sword

"ZABUZA"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW I WOULD LIKE THAT

Well that's where I'll be ending it for now I know it's not really long but I winged this chapter real bad no writing on this one couldn't leave you guys without a chapter but like I said this chapter is the last chapter for a while I'm putting it on temporary hiatus until I can find time to actually write this story so until that time comes see you around


	6. IM HOPERFULLY BACK

Hello readers I know I have said I was going to update just to disappoint you so here is what im going to do if I remember to do it or find the time =/. I'm going to take this story down and completely revamp it, because it's just to mainstream with other stories I've read in the past it's kind of pathetic really.

I also have to go over this story to get the feel back cause let's face it after I graduated high school I had a hard time getting back into writing for this story, and college has been keeping me under its foot hold and being away from this story for so long I forgot what its about. so hopefully starting next month ill have a revamped version of this story (one that will actually meet the names of the actual characters such since I have more to go off of now). But I'm going to do my best at finding time to do this so ill leave this story up for a little while to maybe get some more thoughts on what I might do from you guys . **I HOPE TO NOT DISSAPPOINT YOU GUYS LIKE I HAVE IN THE PAST AND AM TRULY SORRY FOR DOING SO .**


End file.
